COLORS
by CreatorOfDisastor
Summary: A Prétear FanFiction project with each chapter dedicated to a theme or character from the anime, and a few lines from the song COLORS by Utada Hikaru.
1. o1 Mawata

**Mawata** / Radio Tapes

_**MIRAA ga utsushidasu maboroshi wo ki ni shi nagara**_

The mirror reflects the illusions in my soul

_**Itsu no ma ni ka sokudo ageteru no sa**_

And before I'm aware of it, I'm quickly lifted

Rummaging through the shelves and drawers, Mawata was surprised to find so much junk lurking inside. She knew she had a lot of stuff, but being known to be the most organised of the family, hadn't expected to see so much stuff in one place.

A drawing of a deformed giraffe standing on Tokyo Tower? Why did she ever keep that!? She pushed it aside into one of her two piles. The 'do not want' pile was remarkably bigger than the 'keeping' pile, which was composed of more or less hairclips and sharpeners - useful stuff like that.

"Mayune was right," Mawata said aloud to herself, studying the pile beside her, "I have a lot of useless junk"

Sighing heavily, she pulled out the next drawer, greeted with more mountains of paper and broken crayons that cluttered every inch of space. Thinking back, Mawata wouldn't have been spending a perfect day like this indoors if it wasn't for Mayune. Her nosy sister just had to go riffling through her dressers for God knows what reason. Not that she found whatever it was she was looking for – it took a while to open the first drawer since it was filled to the top with unneeded junk.

She grabbed handfuls of crayons and scrap paper, placing them automatically in the junk pile. After a while, it all became instinct to chuck anything old-looking away. Crayons, paper, broken hair bands, rulers snapped in half, old tapes. She glanced nonchalantly at the tapes, flicking through them like pages in a book.

Old radio recordings by the looks of it. Some were her father's favourites, the rest she could all easily recognise as Sasame's Word Gate.

Mawata was surprised to see that she still had those. How long had it been since the Fenrir incident? What, two, maybe three months? Even then, she could distinctly remember Mikage/Takako throwing them away. Either way, they still managed to find their way back into her room.

_One more time_, she thought with a secretive smile, _I want to hear his voice one more time_.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Author's Notes** // It's amazing how much junk you find hiding in some of the weirdest places. Like how I found a pair of sandals I'm dead sure I threw out when I was like five. And since then I've moved countries and still they magically reappear in the back of my closet. Freaky o.0

Besides, I don't really believe that Mawata is over-over Sasame just yet. They don't make it all that clear in the anime since it ends with her being a fourteen year old who can make cool origami figures. xD But seriously, she goes all depressed and breakdowns when she figures out that he loves Takako, so it's hard to believe that she'd actually throw those radio tapes away right?


	2. o2 Himeno

**Himeno** / Algebra

_**Doko he itte mo ii to ii wareru to**_

Where can we go and can we break apart?

_**Hanpa na ganmou ni wa hyoushiki mo zenbu haiiro da**_

The sign of my incomplete wish is entirely gray

Algebra.

This kind of stuff always confused her.

Himeno stared at the question sheet blankly, her nails tapping the table. All questions so far were unanswered, and they'd been that way since half an hour ago. At 1am in the morning, Himeno would have thought that the colossal load of homework would have been completed long ago. Sadly, one of the many negatives that came in the package of being Prétear was juggling home, school and harsh reality together with only two hands. Trying to put off school as if it wasn't there, wasn't the wisest option since, eventually it would all catch up with you. Homework itself was gruelling, loading her with three algebra assignments, an English letter in need of translating and an essay on the legend of Kaguya.

She ended up skipping the first assignment, finished the essay and with help from her trusty Japanese to English dictionary, conquered the letter with ease.

But algebra… save the best for last right?

Himeno drummed her fingers on the desk for a while longer before she yawned and stretched, pushing the paper further away from her. She should have let Sasame help her out when he had first offered, but by now he'd be on his way home to switch places with the next Knight. Probably Goh if he wasn't working late again. Then again Goh wouldn't make head or tails out of this algebraic crap.

_So tired_, she thought, trying to rub the drowsiness out of her eyes, _I need sleep_.

It was at times like this that Himeno wished she could switch the Prétear thing on and off. Still life was tough, make the most of it.

Yawning and stumbling in her half-asleep state, Himeno collapsed onto her bed. She didn't feel like undressing, let alone getting under the actual duvet.

For now, sleep was Heaven on Earth.

Guard duty, fun.

Still, it was either this or babysitting the three brats until Goh gets back from work, and knowing Goh, that alone could take the whole night. Kei didn't think he could stand much longer with Mannen and his 'minions' any longer than he had to.

He pushed open her door, and looked inside Himeno's room. Fast asleep. He brushed away the cluttered paper on her desk, and set his laptop down on the surface. Homework no doubt – and it looked like algebra to him. She must have been up all night trying to finish it, although judging from the unanswered questions; she couldn't have gotten very far.

"This homework won't finish itself' he stated, reaching for the nearest pencil.

He was a Knight, no? And his job _was_ to support their Prétear.


End file.
